


baby brother

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Cute Dean, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Gen, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sam turns into a baby and Dean turns into a sop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby brother

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. Basically, I just wanted more Dean + baby fics out there and decided to write one myself.

 

"Ba ba ba ba!" Sam gurgled and Dean bit his lip to stop the soppy smile that wanted to escape. Sammy opened and closed his pudgy little fist and reached for Dean, gurgling and giggling and squinting his big green eyes at him in delight. Dean smiled then grimaced.He wasn't supposed to enjoy this, he was supposed to find a way to turn Sam back to his age, he reminded himself... but God baby Sammy was too cute to resist. Dean finally caved and picked the toddler up, taking him out of the crib he was confined to (he was a good kid, but Dean couldn't take any chances). He held him in his arms and rocked the baby side to side humming and honest to God cooing at his baby brother. 

"Whoooo's a good baby? Sammy's a good baby! Yes he is! Yes he is," Dean said and bounced the baby up and down and Sammy burst into peals of absolutely adorable giggly laughter. Dean was gonna end up a pile of melty goo if he kept this up, and he'd never live it down if Sam remembered any of this. Dean was counting on him not remembering, since he seemed to have regressed to about 18 months in both body and mind. 

"Da da da da!! Daaada!" Sam squealed and Dean gasped. Was he speaking? Already? Weren't kids supposed to start speaking at like 2 or 3 or something. Dean smiled proudly, his Sammy had always been smart - way ahead of the other kids. 

"Whatchu sayin' baby, say it again. Say dada!" Dean cooed and raised Sammy up high and wiggled him about. Sammy giggled and kicked his legs about, then smacked Dean on the nose with one tiny, pudgy hand when he reached down at him. 

"Dadaaaa!" the baby squealed and then smacked Dean's face again and Dean burst into laughter. God, he was adorable. He loved kids, he really did even though with his lifestyle, he'd never really gotten a chance to look after any but the Sasquatch himself. 

Dean smiled and kept humming, hugging his baby bro close to his chest and swaying side to side. Sammy made little "aaaas" and "baaaaas" as accompaniment to Dean's humming and Dean chuckled. The baby stared at him with big wide eyes, mouth open  in awe and Dean looked down at him in confusion. What was he starin' at? 

Then suddenly Sammy was grabbing his nose and pulling with all his might, all that baby strength and Dean burst into laughter. Sammy started laughing with him midway through, loud squeals and giggles filling the and as he smacked Dean on the face a couple more times. Dean kissed his baby bro on the forehead, then kissed him again on both his cheeks and all over his cute little baby face. God, he loved his brother, not just the delight that was baby Sam but also the dumb Sasquatch he grew up to be. Dean smiled sadly when he thought of all the things this little baby had to go through, from when he was just six months old. 

He kissed him again, a loud smack on his forehead and smiled wide. Sammy grinned up at him wide and gummy, gurgling and making baby noises the whole time. Did this kid ever cry? Dean thought incredulously and happily. 

"Man, maybe I'll keep you like this, because you sure grew up to be a whiny bitch," Dean muttered fondly then nuzzled baby Sam's head, who then smacked his face happily for the tenth time. Not for the first time, Dean was glad Sammy would never be seeing this side of him, the badass "no chick flick moments" hunter going all soppy over a cute little baby. 

"Dean?" he heard Cas's voice behind him and practically jumped a foot into the air, whirling around with Sammy still hugged to his chest. 

"Cas! God you scared the crap outta me. What if I'd dropped Sammy!" Dean admonished and worriedly looked over Sam to see if the baby got hurt. Kid looked happy as ever though and Dean sighed in relief. He looked back up to see Cas just staring at him, like he'd been body-swapped or something. Wait... how long had he been here? Dean didn't even hear him coming. 

"Uhm... how long you been here?" Dean asked and bit his lip in embarrassment. 

"Around the time you were kissing what I presume to by Sam very fondly," Castiel said awkwardly and Dean felt his face heat in embarrassment. Damn. At least since it was Cas, there'd be no blackmail or teasing like there would one hundred percent be if Sam saw him doing that. 

"Yeah.. uhm. Babies. They're cute," Dean muttered defensively and lowered his eyes to Sammy. Who was drooling all over his shirt and looked like he was about to fall asleep. Dean smiled fondly and walked back towards the crib. He gently lowered Sam in and tucked him in. It was nap time. And nap time for Sammy was Big Serious Talk time for Dean and Cas. 

"So? Do you know how to fix this?" 

"I believe so. From what you told me, a witch cursed him into a child because he would be far less dangerous in that form. At the time you said he looked just about 18 months old. He has not aged since then?" Castiel said, the last part sounding like a question and Dean nodded.

"Then it is not typical curse, where the subject reverts back to their age over a short amount of time over which they age. Depending on the ingredients of the spell and the amount of power used to cast it, it may take some time but it will wear off and Sam will revert back to normal overnight," Castiel said and nodded slightly. 

"Wait so he'll just poof back into gigantic Sasquatch Sam overnight?" Dean asked incredulously and Castiel nodded. 

"And the other option is him aging super quick over like a couple days or somethin'?" Dean asked again and Castiel nodded but added something about it not being an "option" but more of a separate scenario which may have occurred. 

"Wow, I don't know which is more creepy. Watching a kid grow super speed or having it poof back into an adult overnight," Dean muttered. Castiel just stood there awkwardly. 

"So, uhm, how long do you reckon it'll take to wear off?" Dean asked, a selfishly hopeful edge to his voice. 

"That depends," Castiel said and walked over to the crib. Dean walked over quickly - he was a baby! He didn't want some freaky painful soul mojo happening to his brother when he was this vulnerable. Cas quickly did his two-fingered thing to the baby's forehead - Dean tried not to bristle protectively - and then seemed to nod to himself.

"2 or 3 days at the most," he said and Dean smiled. He brushed a strand of fluffy brown hair off the baby's forehead. 

"So I got some more time with this little fella after all," he murmured and he could feel Castiel's confused gaze on the side of his face. 

"I thought you wished for him to change back as quickly as possible due to the dangerously vulnerable state he is in?" Cas said. 

"Aw nah, a few days with a baby can't hurt. 'Sides, no one will ever suspect anything. I'll just look like every other single dad. Keep out of trouble, no hunts, take a 3 day vacation. I definitely deserve it," Dean said and smirked to himself. Definitely, after dealing with his normal aged whiny brother for weeks on end... Dean winced. With this much better behaved baby version of Sam, maybe Dean'd get some peace and quiet and if not quiet then harmless baby noises. As long as the kid didn't start bawling overnight - he'd heard a lot of baby horror stories - but he wouldn't. Kid hadn't until now, there was no reason he'd start later. 

"Then I will take my leave. Call if there is trouble," Castiel said and disappeared with a flutter of wings. 

"Guess its just you and me now buddy," Dean said softly and smiled at his baby bro sleeping soundly in the crib. 

 

***

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO CAS!" 

"I don't understa-" 

"He was fine! And then you did the zappy thing to find out the spell and now he wont stop crying!" 

"It was necessary and I do not think it was because-" 

"Shut up! Just shut up. After this is over I'm gonna kick your ass."

"It is highly irrational to expect an infant to remain silent and well behaved all the time,"

"Shut up and get me his bottle."

"This was not what I meant by trouble,"

"Get it or so help me-" 

And that was how Dean turned into a stressed single mother for the duration of 48 hours, and how Castiel was introduced to the concept of "sleeping on the couch". 

 


End file.
